game_of_thrones_legacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Merril Baratheon
ull Name: Merril Allia Baratheon IMVU Username: Hynexdoll House/Clan: House Baratheon House Words: Ours is The Fury Ruling House: House Baratheon Title(s): Merri, The little Faun, Lady of Storms End, Daughter of the great Stag Age: 16 name days Date of Birth: December 1st Place of Birth: Storms End Gender: Female Orientation: Heterosexual Occupation: Lady of the Realm Religion: Follows the Seven, specifically the Crone, to grant her wisdom in all actions. Status: Alive and well Alignment: Lawful Good General Appearance: A girlish form with hints of blossoming womanhood, Merril is far from the fairest in westeros but holds her own unique charm. Face flushed with plump baby fat still clinging tightly to her cheeks and chin. Her eyes are wide with wonder, inheriting her mother's rather than her father's as far as shape. The easily earned her the title of The Faun, retaining the doe like beauty and youthful sense of wonder of a faun. Still young and growing, Merril's form is not yet final, her bust small and waist thinning to a more elegant frame. However, given her age, the process of growing would imply that her upper body may yet remain thin, though her hips may take a more womanly shape. Hair Colour: Thick black hair that holds a gradual, gentle wave and falls just past her shoulders. Usually,upon request of her mother, her hair is arranged in ornate braids and styles that are natural to southern ladies every morning when she wakes. Eye Colour: A cool sky blue Skin Tone: Her skin is speckled with rosy pink cheeks and soft brown freckles upon milk white flesh Height: 5 foot 4 inches Weight: 115 lbs Build: Fairly average all in all, while she is quite plainly growing into the body of a young woman, areas of her still beam with youthful signs Scars: None Tattoos: None Piercings: Ears Other Distinguishing Marks: None Lineage: Gendry Baratheon Father: Cassius Baratheon (48) Mother: Guinivere Baratheon - nee Arryn (45) Brothers: Rolan Baratheon (24) Sisters: Celeste Baratheon (21) Sons: N/A Daughters: N/A Other: Crispen- A small white and cream colored Lop Eared rabbit that she was given for her 15th name day from an Uncle from the Arryn side. Unknowingly, he named the rabbit Crispen without knowing the child had a lisp, bringing shock and anger to her father. Soon the anger settled, when he saw how little it bothered his child. The rabbit has a wild streaks, accustomed to running free throughout Storms End and forcing his young mistress to find him. She believes he does it on purpose and that the rabbit likes playing 'hide and seek'. He has been known to bite those he dislikes, including her father, her brother and assorted septas from Storms End. Rhaegan Targaryen - Has taken the young stag under his wing Gendry Baratheon II (40) - Her father's younger brother, once a well known knight who had been injured in a jousting match and lost his left leg. Married the first daughter Tamel of the noble house Peasebury. Bellamy Baratheon (44) - Her father's younger sister, known for being a rather odd individual. She never married and instead married to the seven, becoming a septa. Allies: *Targaryen family - Baratheon family is bent to their will *Arryn Family - Through Marriage Enemies: *Stark Family Overall Personality: Raised from the day of her birth to be nothing less than a proper young lady of the court, Merril has strived to learn and please. Though often seen as naive, she is a gentle child who instead likes to see the merits of those around her rather than focus in on the flaws as even she herself is flawed. In her mind, she would like others to look past what her imperfections are and instead see her for the positive attributes, so she will do no less. From a young age she clung closely to her parents as she was the youngest of their three, being coddled enough to create a loving relationship with the both of them. Alongside this, she cherishes the love of her siblings dearly, looking up to them as if they were gods that cast a shadow for her to aspire to reach. Unlike many young girls of the kingdoms who may await the day of their wedding with bated breath, Merril tries instead to not think of the innevitability. For the longest time, she would joke that she would devote to the seven when the time came, as wifely duties frightened her. Her desperate need for peace and pure fear of conflict and war however, defeat such a threat. She is extremely studious, taking any oportunity given to further her knowledge, hoping it would bring her better fortune in her adult life to know all there is. Likes/Obssessions: *Sweets (Especially fruit cakes and tarts) *Reading westerosi history as well as Dornish history *The sound and smell of rain *Rabbits and birds. * Dancing * Fantastical stories * walking barefooted in the summer * fairytales Dislikes/Pet Peeves: *Hunting (despite her families affinity to it) *Hounds *Mead and Ale as well as the affinity most have to it *Liars and Frauds * negative attitudes Fears/Phobias: *Fear of war and violence *Fear of Highway men *Fear of pain or being harmed physically *Fear of the dark *Phobia of blood and wounds * Fear of being lost in the woods Hobbies/Interests: *reading in the gardens *Enjoying free time outdoors *spending time with the ladies of Storms end *Hearing tales from her father, *Horseback riding *Dancing. Physical Skills: Very light on her feet and has been trained formally to dance, honing such skills. Merril enjoys dancing nearly as much as she enjoys reading, finding that the rush of movement mixed with music is nearly intoxicating. Intellectual Skills: Memorization of well known Westerosi history, Nearly photographic memory. Because of this, she remembers conversations well and will easily recall even the smallest detail. 'FLAWS' Merril spent much of her young life memorizing information to utilize in adulthood. History, houses and words, but because of this, finds it quite difficult to think in moments of pressure when she is on her toes. Unfortunatly for the knowledge she has, she lacks common sense in many situations, making her foolish to some and seem quite ignorant. Alongside this, she has a lisp that she has carried since she began to talk. After years of special lessons with maesters to loose it, it stuck strong and showed that it was simply their to stay. Weapons: A lady of the court does not need a weapon, simply a sharpened mind and a sharper tongue. Clothing Style: Wearing plainer versions of southren fashions, Merri tends to wear gowns of olive, sky blue and black, decorated with embelishments of gold and silver. Armour: None Background ((Your character's history. Should be lengthy as to give others a good idea of your character)) RP Logs Theme Song Awaken by the sound Of a screaming owl. Chasing leaves in the wind, Going where we've never been. Your Bones - Of Monsters and Men